Maltran
Maltran (マルトラン, Marutoran), also known as Blue Valkyrie, is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. She is a military adviser and Alisha's instructor, mentor as well as a motherly figure due to Alisha's mother not being able to nurture her to her low social-status. Maltran previously survived a great battle from a group of monsters, but later on finding she had become a daemon herself, without major effects from malevolence and being able to maintain her sense of self. ".''" :—Maltran. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Rachel Robinson (English), Mami Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Maltran dresses in an outfit similar yet more refined than Alisha's. Her attire consists of a blue jacket with a white, revealing corset underneath and a black choker. She wears protective armor on her forearms and legs. Her faded magenta hair is held back into a curly ponytail, and half of her face is hidden by her long bangs. * Hair Color: Faded Magenta * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5'8" / 172 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Maltran is a strict teacher but appears as one who also cares, as well as being knowledgeable. She appears calm but inside she contrasts from her usual persona into a dark one, who is obsessed with ideals of nothing but war and destruction. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers The two have share the same techniques. She also shares her same mystic arte, Light Blast, and with her, which is a series of quick upward thrusts with her front spear. Maltran's battle style is also quite similar to Victoria's, having the same weapon of choice and sharing artes that are similar in appearance, including quick spear thrusts and spin kicks performed on the impaled spear. As a daemon, she is able to make her body blend in with the malevolence of the surrounding areas and use is also able to use the environment to spread her malevolence in a solid form. The shape of the solid form can be changed and suited to match her situation. Maltran is a powerful instructor who is said to have came out of the Battle of Glaiveland unharmed. This was actually the time she had become a daemon, being effected by the battlefield which had also changed her personality. Due to being a daemon, Maltran has the ability to see spiritual beings, as have seen when she had glanced at Lailah when speaking to Sorey in front of Alisha's residence. She has strong prowess with using spears and is able to face against multiple enemies due to its reach and her quick strikes. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Maltran fights using a long spear, similarly to Alisha, her trainee. Like many other instructors in the series, she is shown to be a lance user. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Maltran was born in Marlind into a long line of family of knights. With the death of the heirs, the succession was forced upon her, and she disciplined herself with her strong sense of responsibility, in time becoming known as the "Blue Valkyrie". Ten years prior to the events of the story, during one of the skirmishes between both Hyland and Rolance, malevolence have accumulated over the battlefield, which caused her jealous fellow countrymen to turn into lizardmen monsters and attack her. A Rolance soldier who ran away in the midst of the battle saw them attacking her in a large group, which left him wondering how she managed to survive some ten years after her seeming death. In reality, Maltran lost her faith in humanity and decided that destroying the world will result in restoring it, so she joined forces with Heldalf and Salem. When she returned to Ladylake, she took the dreamy and pacifist Princess Alisha under her wing and began pretending to support her. With the help of the princess, she began to incite actions within the Hyland council to push the war into an earlier start. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Before the Timeskip During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Maltran Tales of Zestiria (Official Website) * Maltran Tales of Wiki * Maltran Aselia Notes & Trivia * Maltran's manner of clothing is similar to Victoria's in that they both wear predominantly blue outfits with knee-high boots and white pants. Both of them also wear their hair in ponytails, although Maltran's is longer than Victoria's. Category:Females